


Nico, ¿enamorado?

by BrytteMystere



Series: Héroes [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aquí es bisexual, F/M, Se interesa por Liz porque ella es casi gemela de Percy, Ya se que Nico es gay, y una magnífica persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/pseuds/BrytteMystere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos saben lo que trae la pubertad. Nico está empezando a descubrirlo... Pero, ¿quién NO tendría sueños sobre ella? Drabble. ¿Qué siente el hijo de Hades por la hija de Neptuno? NicoxLizzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico, ¿enamorado?

**Author's Note:**

> Me puse a escuchar “Soul Sister" de Train, y este drabble solo me salió. Recomendaría escuchar dicha canción mientras se lee esto.  
> También contribuyó escuchar la voz de Nico en el audiolibro de SoN... Creo que se me cayeron las bragas al escucharle. Es decir, en serio, ¡el tipo tiene 14! ¿Cómo puede alguien de 14 tener una voz tan jodidamente sexy? Como sea, lo adoré. Se situa dos semanas después de “Las Puertas de la Muerte".

_Ella era hermosa, e increíblemente suave bajo mis dedos..._

_Rocé con mi nariz la piel marfileña de su cuello, casi igual de pálida que la mía, y ella se estremeció entre mis brazos._

_No deberíamos estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas..._  

Nico di Angelo lo sabía muy bien...

Pero por más que su mente le repitiese lo malo que era _sentir aquello_ por una chica como ella _(que, en primer lugar, había contribuído en el casi-despertar de Gea, aún si no hubiese sido por voluntad propia)_ , su cuerpo tenía otras ideas.

Ideas pecaminosas, sobre ellos haciendo cosas que no deberían hacer, por sus cortas edades, y menos aún estando familiarmente relacionados...

 

_-Pero_ -se dijo, besando su delgado cuello, y tocando sus pechos sobre la delgada tela de su revelador camisón satinado- _los dioses no tienen ADN... Y,  ¿no habían nacido ambos muchos años atrás?_

Ella, por ejemplo, había visto la luz por vez primera un Domingo, 6 de Junio del 1874.

 

Si se guiaban por las matemáticas, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford había llegado hace tiempo a la actualmente aceptada mayoría de edad.

Y él... Nico di Angelo había nacido en 1924, así que tambien era “adulto".

 

Poco importaba que ella siguiese atrapada en un cuerpo que apenas aparentaba dieciséis. O que él aparentase catorce.

 

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarle aquel perlado camisón (que a penas le llegaba a medio muslo), despertó.

 

* * *

 

 -¿Nico? Nico, ¿estás bien?

 

Elizabeth, el objeto de sus más húmedas fantasías desde que la vió por vez primera, le sacudía el hombro levemente.

Llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro, que claramente no era suya _-Percy debe habérsela prestado,_ se dijo-, con unos pantalones que habían sido de Annabeth, aunque no le quedaban mal... El conjunto en sí le daba un aspecto aún más desvalido, lo cual aumentaba sus ganas de protegerla.

 

-Ehh... Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

 

Ella hizo un delicado mohín. Se llevó sus pálidas y finas manos a sus caderas.

Nico podía leer sin dificultad alguna la preocupación en su rostro de porcelana.

 

-Mi hermano y los demás te están esperando. Ya avisé a Hazel, ella también se quedó dormida.

 

Sonrió levemente, y le acarició los revueltos cabellos.

 

-Hey, deja de poner esa cara. No estoy enfadada, ¿vale? ¿Tenías algún tipo de pesadilla? Estabas jadeando...

 

Nico hizo una mueca avergonzada.

_“_ _Si supieses..."_

 

-Ehh... -miró al suelo y calló, dejándola sacar sus propias conclusiones.

 

Elizabeth se arrodilló ante él, y le acarició las mejillas, sonriendo, aún si en sus ojos se veía parte de ese dolor profundo que tanto se forzaba en ocultar.

 

-Shh... No pasa nada... Vamos, nos esperan en el comedor.

 

Y Nico la siguió, sabiendo que empezaba a sentir _cosas especiales_ hacia Elizabeth... Y que ella, la que a pesar de todo siempre mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en la cara, había pasado por cosas horribles... Incluso antes del Tártaro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció Nico? Tengan en cuenta que no está muy claro cómo le cambió lo del Tártaro y estar encerrado en aquella jarra... Intento mantenerlos lo más IC posible. La siguiente entrega de la saga explicará lo sucedido con Elizabeth.


End file.
